Happy Ending
by O.D.S.T.vsStormTrooper
Summary: Everyone deserves a happy ending, and lets face it, cousin Lucy is long overdue. Pairings include LucyxOC, Gwen will probably just be a secondary character.
1. The girl with the giggle-snort

**A/N When I saw Lucy in ****_Mud is Thicker Than Water _****it made me think how Lucy will never get her own story despite being such a quirky, lovable character, so it's up to me, and you would all help by reviews, follows, etc. Note that this takes place after _Mud Is Thicker Than Water_, and during the summer. Disclaimer Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action not me.**

Whenever I was driving home from college to spend the summer with my parents in my hometown of Bellwood, two things I never thought would happen did. First I never thought I would see the most b-e-a-utiful girl in the world standing in a dirty ally, and second, I REALLY didn't expect this beautiful girl to be, what looked like, getting mugged by a tall alien in a white cloak, and a rip off of Frankenstein but with an extra head on its stomach.

"What the hell?" I mutter as I pull my truck over on the side of the rode next to a parking meter. I shove a couple quarters in the meter and head off to help that girl. As I come up to the alley I discreetly peer around the corner to asses the situation. The two aliens were pointing these blaster looking things at her while she just stood there with a Cheshire grin on her face with her arms crossed defiantly. This is crossing the line, I thought. First aliens come to Earth and build a FREAKING city under Bellwood, now they threaten teenage girls, this is going to far. I think of a strategy to help this girl, but realizing I don't have time I do the first thing that comes to mind.

"AHHHHHHHH", I run up and punch the one in the white robe in the face, he drops like a sack of rocks. The big, meaty-looking one just stared at me like an idiot as I grabbed the blaster from the unconscious alien.

"Don't just stand there dummy!" I hear the head on the stomach warn before I bash him over the head between his shoulders, not trusting myself to fire the blaster. A gun and a laser, blaster thingy are two different things, plus I might hit the girl.

"Get up you dolt!" stomach-head exclaims as his body falls backwards to the ground. I deliver a swift kick to his face to shut the freak up... then another, and another until I notice a girl giggling. The sweet, almost addictive laughter with the cutest snort every now and again brought me out of my adrenaline fueled rampage.

When I looked up all I could do was stare, GOD! was she beautiful. Long blond hair that curled at the ends, huge purple eyes that looked an almost unnatural, yet extremely hypnotizing color. Her pale skin was perfect free of any blemish, and a splash of freckles across her cheeks. One could argue freckles were blemishes, and I could argue that I don't give a shit because I thought they were cute. I locked on to those pink, full lips as they moved revealing sparkling white teeth to add to her toothy smile. Then it all came crashing down when I realized she had been talking for the past minute and I had just been staring at her with a stupid expression on my face.

"Hey, cute guy" she snapped her fingers in front of my face "you have been staring at me for the past two minutes with that adorable expression on your face" she stated cheerily. My face reddened and I cleared my throat preparing to stop gaping like an idiot and talk.

"Are you all right?" I choke out trying not to get lost in her features anymore.

"I could ask you the same thing" she giggle-snorted out "you humans should know better than to interfere with Plumber business" she waggled a finger playfully.

"Wait, What? I thought you were getting mugged, and what do plumbers have to do with anything?" I question truthfully confused about whatever the hell was going on.

"Ha ha ha SNORT! ha ha" she giggle-snorts, damn it's just too adorable "I wasn't getting mugged, those two idiots were resisting arrest" she explained.

"Oh, you're a cop, what were you undercover as a plumber or something?" I ask sheepishly rubbing the back of my crew cut nervously out of habit.

"Ha ha SNORT!, you humans are so dull-fully cute sometimes, Plumbers are an intergalactic law-enforcement organization that protects the planets in the universe from various alien threats and attacks" she explained.

"Why haven't I ever heard of them?" I asked feeling sickeningly left out.

"The Plumbers are revealed to a planets occupants when that planet becomes technological level 3, oops!" she said before covering her mouth with her hands, looking like a guilty child.

"Don't tell anyone I said that!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, Relax!" I say a bit forcibly and put my hands up in a surrendering gesture "I'm not going to tell anyone anything" everyone would just think I'm kookoo if I did, I thought silently.

"OH thank goodness!" she sighed "let me make it up to you for helping me a minute ago, wanna' go out for dinner tonight?" she asked me. Tick, Tick, Tick, I just got asked out on a date, AWESOME!

"Staring" she giggle-snorts.

"Um, crap, I mean actually yes I would love to get dinner tonight" I say getting over my some of my previous embarrassment.

"Great, OH here's my ride" she said looking up. A green box-shaped spaceship somehow managed to land in the narrow alley. An alien and a human in white armor walked out the back of the ship after the ramp opened. They looked between me, the girl, and the two unconscious alien bastards before pulling out pairs of rings and walking towards the aliens, I assumed the two rings connected into some kind of high-tech handcuffs.

"Jeez Mann, you were supposed to arrest them, not comatose them, these guys are out cold" the police-alien observed with a raspy voice and a chuckle. Maybe not all aliens are bad... maybe, also man? Do all aliens talk like my parents as teenagers?

"It wasn't me, it was this human" she defended pointing at me "I'm just about to arrest them when he runs up and beats them down". I just sit there like a deer in headlights as the two people... Aliens? Whatever, look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey, Mann, you and your hero kiss and then get in here, we gotta' go" the human one said after they were done loading the two unconscious aliens in the back of the ship. She blushed then started walking toward the ship when I realized something.

"Wait" I grab her forearm lightly "I didn't catch your name" I smile at her.

"Lucy Mann" she says with that amazing Cheshire grin.

"Mark Thatch" I respond with my own, albeit smaller, smile.

"Nice to meet you Mark, I can't wait for tonight" she says and continues walking. Just as she on the back of the ship and it's taking off I realize something else. GOD Damnit I am a dumbass, wait that's not what I realized, it was...

"I don't have your number!" I yell into the air.

"Meet me inside Max's Plumbing at 5-o-clock!" she yells back just before the back of the ship closes and it flies away with a flash. After a minute of staring I decide I should probably get back to my truck, I needed to get home to my parents.

As I'm walking out of the alley I notice a meter maid writing a ticket next to my truck, shit!

"Wait! I was just in that alley over there stopping a girl from getting mugged!" I explain exasperated pointing to said alley.

"Really, when you get your next vigilante paycheck you can pay for this ticket" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm as he slapped the ticket on my windshield and brushed past me. I grab the ticket and look at it, 50 bucks! I shoulda' just put in more damn quarters, I think to myself with a sigh. As I was strapping myself into my truck something hit me, what did Lucy mean by "you humans"... fuck.

**A/N The next chapter will be longer... probably. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Old ladies and greasy cooks

**A/N A longer chapter as promised, a few reviews might help me write faster... or just more views.**

"Mark, what took you so long to get home?" my mom badgered me as I walked through the front door a good half-hour late. She pulled me into a bear hug so I had to check my watch behind my mothers back to see it was about 11-o-clock in the morning.

"You won't believe it, I met a girl this morning, I am even going on date at 5" I said once we separated.

""That's nice sweetie, here come in the kitchen I just finished making lunch, your father should be home for lunch any minute" she said. I followed her to the kitchen and sat at the counter, after a second my mom put a bowl of stew in front of me.

"Thanks mom" I said and mouthed a spoonful.

"So what happened with you and this girl" my mom asked with a mischievous grin as I blushed and wiped my mouth with a napkin I had been given with the stew.

"Well I was driving home and um... well I see this girl standing in an alley" I pause for a second seeing my mothers sickening grin, she is WAY too happy.

"By all means, don't stop on my account" my mother went full shit-eater grin on me. She leaned heavily on the counter from her stool, hand fisted pressed firmly against her cheek.

"Uh-huh" I say raising an eyebrow but continuing nonetheless "so I pull over and get out of my truck, determined to help this girl, wait, did I mention she was getting mugged." my mother gasped and gave me a "you did something stupid look" so I just smile sheepishly and rub the back of my crew cut.

"Obviously I had to help her so I look into the alley and there are two guys with guns pointed at the poor girl" I decided telling my mother I had a meet-and-greet with aliens wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. "I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran up and punched one in the face, then I grabbed his gun and..." my mothers eyebrows had disappeared into her hair and she was holding her breath.

"I didn't shoot the guys, Jeez, do I look like a killer to you? Seriously do I, I better start wearing makeup lest the police find out what I've been up to" I joke hoping to lighten the mood, but alas, no.

"Anyway, I grabbed the gun and bashed the other one in the head with it. After it was all over and those assholes were being arrested she told me to meet her at some place and as I said she was like REALLY pretty, so it's a date."

"I'm glad your going out again, I know you had a hard breakup, and like every mother I just want to see my kids happy" my mom smiled at me unknowingly bringing back some painfully memories, but I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Speaking of happy kids, whatever happened to the illustrious Jen" I ask about my 16-year-old sister.

"She's out with her friends, at that terrible fast food place Mr. Smoothies" my mom rolled her eyes and left me to eat.

* * *

"Mom I do not need a tie, I repeat, I DO NOT need a tie" I yell as I squirm out of my mothers grasp.

"Fine, but I'll be damned before you go out without a dress shirt" my mom puts her hands on her hips and gives me THAT look.

"Fine" I say stopping myself from taking off the dress shirt and buttoning it back up.

"Maybe you should think about the tie, you need to look as good as possible, she probably couldn't see your fugly face in that dark alley" my sister, Jen, smirks from my doorway, we were always poking fun at one another.

"Oh, don't say things like that" my mom says shooing my sister away.

After a LOT of fussing I managed to get ready and just as I'm walking out the door tossing my keys up and down my mom says "You have a condom, right." I run smack into the door frame and drop my keys groaning more out of annoyance than pain.

"Why?" I asked clearly irritated, with my mom I didn't even get embarrassed with this kind of thing anymore, it happened SO often.

"I know how teenagers are these days" she says crossing her arms.

"She probably just wants to thank me for saving her life, and I wasn't expecting to get laid tonight anyway" I answer bluntly and resume walking to my truck.

"Have fun!" my mom shouts as I drive away and the only thing I can think to do is roll my eyes.

* * *

"This has to be the place" I talk to myself looking at the sign above the shop "Max's Plumbing" it read with a cartoon of a portly old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt. I had to use Google maps to find this place, I was glad I left 15 minutes early, I had never even heard of it. I parked my truck and made sure to put too many quarters in the meter, better safe than sorry, plus I didn't want to be caught by the balls again.

I walk into the store not sure what to expect, the lights were on and the door unlocked so I was sure it was open. I take a minute to scan my surroundings, a bunch of tools and an unattended counter made up most of the place. After another minute I notice the bathroom in the back of the room, Lucy was either in there, or she hadn't arrived yet. I check my watch "4:57" I read aloud and shrug, may as well check the bathroom.

"Hello, anyone in there?" I ask as I rasp my knuckles on the door a few times. The person who came out made me just about shit my pants, an old ass lady.

"Thank goodness your here young man, I need you to check my bowl passing's and see if they look healthy" the lady grabs my arms and tries to pull my arm.

"What! Sorry lady, but hell no!" I say still trying to get this old bat off my arm.

"PSYCHE!" the old lady yells in an all too familiar voice, her body starts melting into a brown goop then reforms into the beautiful Lucy.

"What the fuuuu..." I say my mouth stuck wide open not AT ALL sure how to respond. Lucy just went on with her good time, giggle-snorting to her heart's content.

"I got you good" she says hitting me in the arm with strength that surprised me.

"How did you do that? You know what, we can talk about in on our date" I say looking her up and down. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black, short-sleeved dress, with a white star center chest, not that I was looking in that area. She had on knee-length white socks that brought all of my sexy schoolgirl fantasy's to the surface of my mind. Her hair was in a pick headband and as usual the most beautiful shade of blonde...

"And son-of-a-bitch, I'm staring aren't I?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose annoyed with myself.

"Don't worry, I like the attention, especially from cute guys" she said blushing despite her best intentions of hiding it.

"So were do you want to go, I know a place with great Italian" I started not sure what food she liked.

"Human food is great, but I know a restaurant in Undertown that has authentic food from my home planet, you must try it" she said jumping up and down and putting that cute face inches from mine.

"Undertown? I mean! great, sounds like fun" I answer through gritted teeth unsure what to think.

"Yay, you're gonna' love it, I promise, I know the chef, he's one of my species so you can expect high quality" she grabs my arm and pulls me out of the store and onto the sidewalk "Where's your car?"

"Um, follow me" I offer my hand, which she accepts, shyly oddly enough, as I lead her to my car. We came upon my white truck and she seemed all to happy to almost literally jump in the passenger seat.

"I love human vehicles, they look so old, like something out of a museum, except not grimy and broken" she says enthusiastically, she made me feel self-conscious about being human, which is stupid I know but, hey? I take off awaiting directions, I knew that Undertown was under Bellwood, but I hadn't the foggiest on how to get there.

"Do you know hot to get to the old, abandoned spillway" she asked looking out the window.

"There's an old, abandoned spillway?" is my response

"YEP! I guess I'll have to give you directions" Lucy said over-enthusiastic. It took half an hour and a few wrong turns/directions to finally get to the desired destination, a crappy spillway.

"Hurry up!" Lucy said, playfully tugging my rolled-up sleeve as she pulled me down into the grimy spillway.

"Damn, this placed smells like shit" I say covering my nose as we keep walking.

"Oh, I didn't notice this place always reminds me of home" she said blushing as she tried discretely inhaling.

"You know, a good kind of shit" I say uncovering my nose and literally sucking it up, this earned me a giggle-snort. A light at the end of the tunnel, hopefully not my death, appeared in the distance. We stepped through the light leaving me temporarily blinded, once the spots cleared from my eyes I was amazed.

"Whoa, when they say Undertown, they should be saying Undercity, this place is huge" I admire as Lucy just grins widely at me. The next few minutes consisted of Lucy pointing out her favorite place, or her favorite street-performers, hey, aliens gotta' make a livin' too. Eventually after being pulled all around Undertown I got an appreciation for aliens, they were just like humans, a little. They just looked different, they really didn't act different, maybe I had judged aliens too harshly. By 7:00 we had gone everywhere in Undertown, except the restaurant she kept talking about, not that I didn't like listening to her talk.

"Here it is, best food on 3 planets, arguably 5" she said once again literally pulling me, into the restaurant dubbed "Orion's Arm". I didn't want to say anything to Lucy, but this was not a restaurant, it was a greasy diner, regardless we sat down at a booth and waited.

"Lucy, how's my best customer doing?" a voice said and I look up to what appears to be... mud? It was mud in the shape of a humanoid body figure, but with huge, bug-like, pink eyes.

"Vaz, I hope your staying out of trouble, I would hate to arrest you" Lucy said pointedly, but her smile betrayed her stern voice.

"I went completely strait, thanks too you, and speaking of strait, are you ever going to take that free meal?" Vaz asked wearily, I guess this specific conversation had come up before.

"Normally I would say no, but since I am on a date, I'll take it" Lucy grinned looking positively happy with herself. It was a slight blow to my ego that I wouldn't be paying, but damn did Lucy look on top of the world... Worlds?

"Oh, you're a lucky young man, Lucy here is the prettiest Sludgepuppy on this side of the galaxy, much better than any human anyway" Vaz laughed completely oblivious to my 'eat shit and die' look. After we managed to shut Vaz up we finally ordered food, since I couldn't read the menu much less order from it, I just got what Lucy got. It apparently was her favorite dish from her planet.

"Looks delicious" I lied as I looked upon fried cockroaches, or something similar. Lucy was unabashedly stuffing her face, bug juice flying everywhere. I took a bight and was immediately repulsed, but after good training and good manners I had learns to stomach the worst of meals. I just smiled at her when she gave me a 'well' look and continued until I had finished, food is food I shrugged.

"So, what species are you anyway?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me, the question had been gnawing at me all day.

"It's hard for Humans to speak our language, and by extent our name, so they call us Sludgepuppies" she said and melted into the same humanoid-shaped mud thing. She looked like Vaz, except she had whisker-like tendrils on her face and a more curvaceous body figure, as was expected.

"You look cute, like a bug you know" I say attempting a compliment hoping I didn't just fuck up. It was the truth though, she had the weirdest cuteness about her, despite her obvious shortcomings, the mud for one.

"Awww, how nice of you to say" her voice sounding strange like it was underwater, no wait... undermud? She started giggle-snorting and morphed back to good Ol' human looking Lucy, not that I didn't like the mud thing.

"How old are you, like 18?" I ask trying to steer the conversation toward something relatively normal.

"Ha ha SNORT, try 16!" she laughed as this new information brought up a few questions.

"Wait, I thought you said you were a um, Plumber! Don't you have to be 18 or something to join law enforcement?" I asked, maybe aliens were different, I don't know.

"The intergalactic age of consent is 16, even humans can become plumbers at 16, if your good enough. You know I never asked you, how old are you?" she asked pointing an accusing finger at me.

"19" just left my lips before...

"OOOOH, older guys are hot" she giggle-snorts. That was when I realized this girl was an open book, truly unashamed of whatever comes out of her mouth. At least that's what I thought until a pink hue took her cheeks. It was all bravado, she was actually embarrassed by her outburst but was trying to save face, literally. The rest of the time at the restaurant was spent full of laughs and giggle-snorts alike, but by 9:00 I had to drop her off. She made me take her back to Max's Plumbing, something about it being where she lived, my guess is the Plumbers had something to do with this place.

"I had a great time tonight" I guess even aliens can't resist the classics... Then she kissed me, it was chaste and a little awkward considering our height difference and what I assumed to be inexperience on her part.

"Um, I gotta' go!" she yelled after she pulled away and ran into the store. Through the window I saw her run in the bathroom, didn't know she meant THAT kind of go...

* * *

**A/N just FYI, I plan on updating every Wednesday, maybe earlier depending on how I feel**


End file.
